


Aquecimento (KageHina)

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Não tinha porque se segurar. Foram dois anos separados, e era covardia fazê-los se reencontrarem justo antes de um jogo. Foi por isso que Kageyama decidiu fazer um novo tipo de aquecimento.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Aquecimento (KageHina)

Hinata estava uma pilha de nervos. Sentia como se sua perna fosse de gelatina. Não era tão incomum que se sentisse assim pra falar a verdade, mas essas reações ele normalmente sentia antes de um jogo, o qual realmente ia acontecer. Mas bem, não era o real motivo para sentir como se fosse uma ameba sem ossos. 

Estava mais velho, mais maduro, tinha treinado feito louco, sabia das suas habilidades e havia ganhado confiança. Mas veja bem, ele sabia que estava prestes a jogar em uma partida internacional, que provavelmente várias redes de televisão iriam transmitir e, ainda assim, não era o seu real motivo.

Não tinha muito tempo que havia voltado do Brasil, depois de treinar por dois anos o vôlei de praia. Apenas algumas semanas, que acabou usando para descanso e ir visitar a família, e depois disso, voltou para Tokyo para se preparar física e mentalmente para o jogo no qual seria sua estreia. Um jogo contra o temível e ditador Rei da Quadra, e também o seu namorado. Mesmo depois de ter voltado há duas semanas, ainda não tinha visto Kageyama uma vez sequer, e vamos deixar claro que não foi culpa dele. Tobio estava preso em uma das das províncias ao redor de Tokyo, em treinamento para o jogo e não tinha permissão pra sair. Foi como ter jogado um balde de água fria em ambos. 

Era difícil não pensar no reencontro, quando havia ficado dois anos separados. Nesse tempo, se viram apenas três vezes, quando Kageyama teve algumas semanas de folgas - em meses diferentes - dos treinos e jogos, e pôde ir ao Brasil para ver Hinata. 

Era óbvio que estavam ansiosos e com muitas, muitas saudades. Então, não ter tido a permissão de se verem, foi como ter tirado o doce de uma criança ansiosa por açúcar. Então, além do jogo que iria enfrentar contra o próprio namorado, ainda iria revê-lo depois de dois anos como um rival. Era por isso que suas pernas pareciam feitas de papel machê e fitinhas coloridas. 

Hinata já estava no ginásio e não tinha muito tempo sobrando pro jogo, um pouco mais de uma hora, talvez. O time do namorado também não havia chegado e, enquanto estava sentado no banco do vestiário, sentia suas pernas tremerem mais que vara verde. Estava mais ansioso do que poderia imaginar e não via a hora de poder abraçar Kageyama de uma vez, sentindo o cheirinho amadeirado tão característico do seu moreno. Acabou por apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos e passou a mão pelo rosto. 

— Calma meu filho, não é o fim do mundo, não. — a voz de Bokuto se fez presente, fazendo Hinata corar até às orelhas.

Não queria parecer tão óbvio, mas já estava sendo. 

Os meninos do seu time não o deixavam em paz uma vez sequer. Dentro do ônibus foi um fuzuê de zoação, principalmente com Bokuto e Atsumu no seu encalço falando de beijos e amasso e algo como “NhoNhoNho”, na linguagem deles. Será que não podiam ser amigos normais e simplesmente esquecerem isso? Não é como se nunca tivessem vistos os dois juntos, já que depois do primeiro ano que venceram e chegaram aos nacionais, acabaram por atar o romance e seguiram até agora sem problemas. Então basicamente não entendia toda aquela comoção em volta de si. Mas não, aparentemente os amigos apenas cresceram em altura e não mentalmente quanto pensava.

Acabou sendo desperto dos seus pensamentos, quando viu a tela do celular acender e mostrar o nome - apelido carinhoso: baby - de Kageyama. Sua mão praticamente voou, pegando o aparelho e atendendo à velocidade da luz. 

— Oi! — sua voz saiu mais ansiosa e animada do que queria aparentar, mas não ligou muito pra isso, visto que não aguentava mais esperar por uma resposta. — você já está chegando?

— Calma… — ouviu a voz do seu moreno e pode jurar que conseguia ver o sorriso de canto no qual estava tão acostumado. — Estávamos parado por causa de um caminhão que tombou, mas já estamos a caminho. Falta mais uns dez minutos até chegarmos. 

— E você está bem? — perguntou com uma visível preocupação na voz. — chegou a ficar muito perto do acidente? 

— Ah, isso não. O acidente aconteceu a alguns quilômetros, nem cheguei a ver o caminhão tombado. Estou bem, não se preocupe. — tranquilizou e sorriu ao ouvir um suspiro aliviado. 

— Ah, que bom… então, vou estar te esperando e—

— Hey, hey, hey! — a voz de Bokuto se fez presente, Hinata sentindo as mãos do ace bater nos seus ombros, se debruçando. — awn, vocês são tão fofinhos preocupados um com o outro que consigo ver arco-íris com isso! — zombou, fazendo o ruivo corar um pouco. 

— Esse é o Bokuto? — Kageyama perguntou retoricamente, reconhecendo muito bem a voz e a típica chegada barulhenta. 

— Ah, ele está me atormentando faz horas… não larga do meu pé. — Hinata respondeu, ainda constrangido. 

— Ué, é só sair de perto, imbecil.— ouviu Tobio xingar. 

— Como vou sair de perto se estamos no mesmo time, idiota?!

E eu achando que ele ia me defender. 

— Hã? 

— O clima de amor já acabou? — Atsumu perguntou, encostado em um dos armários do vestiário, braços cruzados e um sorriso zombeteiro. 

— Eles realmente são um casal? — Sakusa ao seu lado perguntou, uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, ouvindo os xingamentos de Hinata, sabendo muito bem que Kageyama deveria ter falado alguma coisa que o irritasse.

— Calem a boca! — Hinata ralhou, pensando seriamente em tacar o celular no sorrisinho convencido de Atsumu, este que apenas mostrou a língua em uma atitude infantil. — Você não deveria me defender, não?

— E porque eu deveria? 

— Eu sei lá, você não é maior do que eu?

— Não era você quem estava se gabando de ter crescido até um e setenta de altura? 

— Ih, acho que é uma DR, hein gente…! — Bokuto assoviou, mesmo que não estivesse ouvindo nada do que o levantador do time adversário falava.

— Mas nem se viram e já estão assim… — Sakusa comentou. 

— Deve ser tesão acumulado! — Atsumu abriu a boca em uma gargalhada. 

— Vão se foder! — Hinata gritou, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. 

— Bem, isso não é mentira… — Kageyama apenas jogou a lenha na fogueira, fazendo Sakusa se perguntar o que o outro teria falado pra deixar Hinata vermelho feito um pimentão.

— Kageyama. — Hinata chamou, depois de ter ficado alguma segundos em silêncio.

— Hum?

— Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez que começou com as suas gracinhas, não sabe, baby? — Hinata falou firme e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o que sinceramente, deixou Tobio muito apavorado do outro lado da linha. 

— Hinata virou um demônio de repente… — Atsumu sussurrou, pondo a mão na lateral sua bochecha para ocultar a fala. 

— Perdão… — Kageyama falou baixo. 

— Hum? Eu não ouvi. — O ruivo falou sério, tirando o celular do ouvido e colocando no viva-voz. 

— Hinata… — Kageyama murmurou — Desculpa.

E todo mundo daquele vestiário gritou exasperado, não acreditando que o tão temido Rei da Quadra virava um cachorrinho arrependido por causa de Hinata. 

— Oh tampinha, o que você passa nesse cu pra ele ser assim com você? — o pseudo-loiro perguntou. E lá se vai o Hinata se avermelhando novamente por causa do ser desbocado que Atsumu era. — Oh, está vermelho porque? Acabou de insinuar uma greve de sexo e quer se fazer de santinho?

— Eu não disse que era isso… — reclamou. 

— Mas é o que deu a entender, tampinha. — Bokuto respondeu assim que se recuperou da crise de riso. 

— Da próxima, tente disfarçar melhor, tampinha. — Sakusa argumentou. 

— Vocês são inacreditáveis. — reclamou o ruivo, voltando o celular para que só ele ouvisse. — Vou te esperar, baby. Estou com saudades. 

— Também, eu te amo. — Hinata sorriu ao ouvir a declaração. — Já chego, até. 

— Eu também te amo, até. 

Mesmo com todo alvoroço e as zoações por parte dos amigos, todos não evitaram um sorrisinho contente ao ver a pequena interação de amor do casal. Ninguém ali dentro podia negar que eram fofos demais, principalmente para Hinata, que era alguém que todos dos time queriam guardar num potinho e proteger pra sempre.

Sakusa via como Hinata guardava o celular no bolso, e voltava à sua posição inicial de nervosismo, mas sem esconder o sorrisinho estampado no rosto.

— Não seria bom deixarmos ele sozinho pra encontrar o Kageyama? — perguntou o moreno para Atsumu. 

— Hã? Porque? Eu quero ver os dois juntos! — o loiro fez uma voz manhosa. 

— Larga mão de ser empata foda, Atsumu. Os dois não se veem há meses. — ralhou o moreno, pegando na mão do levantador, começando a arrastá-lo para fora do vestiário.

— E eles por acaso vão transar aqui? — o pseudo-loiro perguntou, se deixando levar pelo calor da mão do moreno. 

— O que você acha? — levantou as sobrancelhas e com um olhar divertido, fazendo o levantador arregalar os olhos horrorizado. — Bokuto, garotos, vamos! Deixem o Hinata sozinho! Ninguém vai querer ver pau com pau às dez da manhã, não é?

Hinata quase entrou em combustão e teve uma síncope ali mesmo no banco. Bokuto e o restante do time saíram às gargalhadas, deixando Hinata à sua própria vergonha e também imaginação. 

Ainda que tivesse à beira de cair num poço de constrangimento, não deixava de imaginar em como sentia falta do corpo de Tobio contra o seu. Haviam ficado separados por dois anos completos. Claro, se viram algumas vezes, mas não é como isso substituísse o contato diário que tinham quando moravam próximos um do outro e sempre que tinham oportunidade, transavam. E era bem óbvio que também sentia falta do carinho do seu moreno, que apesar de ser irritado na maioria do tempo, era um bolinho de amor consigo. Mas sua cabeça pensava mais no carnal do que a vida fofa dos dois antes de se separarem. 

Era tanto, que conseguia sentir a satisfação antes mesmo de encontrá-lo. Já sabia que iria gostar até demais da altura que o outro tinha ganhado, quer dizer, agora ele estava perto de um e noventa de altura, e para Hinata era como se fosse o paraíso. A altura e as costas largas eram as duas coisas que mais gostava em Kageyama, sexualmente falando. Não via a hora de simplesmente poder tocar e arranhar. 

Instintivamente, acabou mordendo o lábio inferior em pura expectativa. 

Não demorou muito para que o celular se acendesse novamente em uma notificação: Uma mensagem de Kageyama dizendo que já estava na porta do ginásio e perguntando em que lugar ele estava. Não é preciso dizer que o ruivo digitou o mais rápido possível e saiu para o corredor quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e com o coração nas mãos.

Quase teve vontade de gritar quando viu o moreno a passos largos, subindo as escadas de forma rápida para chegar ao local que Hinata estava. 

Assim que o mais alto colocou os olhos sobre o seu baixinho, não fez questão de se segurar, e correu o mais rápido que pôde. Não precisou chegar muito perto para poderem se abraçar, uma vez que assim que Kageyama ficou perto o suficiente, Hinata simplesmente pulou em cima dele, enlaçando as pernas em volta da sua cintura e abraçando com toda a sua força. O moreno retribuiu, envolvendo-o com os braços e apertando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquele contato.

O atacante acabou por afundar o nariz na curva do pescoço; o mesmo cheiro, pensou enquanto aspirava ainda mais aquele aroma amadeirado que tanto sentiu saudades. Uma de suas mãos foi até os fios lisos, fazendo um carinho lento, tendo a necessidade de tocar e sentir a textura.

— Como eu senti saudades…! — murmurou abafado por ainda estar com o rosto praticamente colado ao pescoço do outro.

— Eu também senti… — respondeu, começando a deixar pequenos beijos pela porção de bochecha que alcançava. Hinata riu com o chamego, levantando um pouco a cabeça e sentiu como os pequenos beijos passeavam pelo seu rosto de forma mais carinhosa possível, antes de chegar aos seus lábios e depositar um selinho terno e demorado. O ruivo suspirou com o toque, repetindo várias vezes até que o moreno sorriu, se afastando um pouco, apreciando o ruivo com um olhar suave. 

Hinata sorriu largamente, fazendo menção de se aproximar e retomar o contato e Kageyama teria continuado, se não tivesse ouvido a barulheira que o seu time estava fazendo, anunciando que estavam perto de virar a esquina do corredor e subir as escadas que levava até ali. 

— Eu acho melhor sairmos daqui. Se te encontrarem, não vão te largar tão cedo. — Kageyama falou, já começando a dar alguns passos para se afastar e evitar ser visto com o namorado. 

— Com medo que me roubem? — Hinata perguntou presunçoso. 

— Não posso querer passar um tempo com meu namorado sem ser interrompido? — devolveu a pergunta e Hinata abriu outro sorriso gigante, dizendo: 

— O vestiário do meu time está vazio. Se quiser, podemos ir lá. 

— Não vai ter problema? — indagou, mas já procurando com os olhos alguma placa que indicasse o que o pequeno tinha falado. Acabou encontrando uma porta com o nome do time adversário e entrou sem perguntar se era o lugar certo. 

— Não… — respondeu, assim que viu onde estava, deu um pequeno toque no braço de Kageyama para que pudesse soltá-lo. — na verdade, o time todo saiu antes de você chegar, alegando que não queriam atrapalhar. — disse logo que sentiu os pés baterem no chão.

— Bom, são mais sensatos, ao menos. 

Hinata riu, reparando um pouco mais no seu moreno. Com toda certeza estava mais alto, e tinha a leve impressão de os ombros estavam mais largos. Definitivamente mais gostoso do que antes, pensou assim que pode varrer com os olhos toda extensão do corpo do namorado. 

— O que foi? — o moreno perguntou, assim que deixou a mochila que levava no chão e viu como os olhos de Hinata encaravam. Não é como se não soubesse que havia desejo por trás daquele olhar. Sabia que não tinha nada de inocente naqueles olhos amendoados que passavam uma sensação de pureza. — Vem aqui. — chamou com o dedo indicador, fazendo Hinata sorrir e não hesitar em nenhum dos passos que deu até ficar colado ao corpo maior que o seu. O ruivo enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço, buscando apoio nos ombros e tendo que erguer a cabeça para conseguir olhar Kageyama nos olhos.

— O que é? — perguntou, tom inocente e fazendo o levantador suspirar baixo. 

As mãos do moreno escorregaram por baixo dos braços do ruivo, seguindo um caminho até às bochechas do pequeno e fazendo um carinho singelo com os polegares. 

— Eu realmente senti saudades. — falou, para logo em seguida deixar um beijo na testa de Hinata, que acabou corando. 

— Você está muito sentimental comigo… — proferiu em tom de brincadeira, fazendo o outro franzir o cenho. 

— Não reclama, tampinha. 

Kageyama se afastou um pouco, ainda mantendo os dedos na bochecha. 

— Mas não estou reclamando, só estou comentando, baby. — O ruivo disse, se erguendo nas pontas dos pés para roubar um selinho do outro. — Eu amo quando você é assim. — Outro selinho. 

— Não… — mais um beijo — não sei se posso confiar nisso… — disse com a sombra de um sorriso. 

Hinata sorriu e estreitou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela vibe de romantismo que estava ali naquela sala; somente os dois e trocando carícias. Não era de hoje que pensava em como seria o reencontro, e não podia estar mais satisfeito com aquilo. Não mudaram uma vírgula desde que se separaram e Hinata estava feliz, tanto que ao dar mais um selinho, ao invés de se separar e continuar a conversa, acabou pedindo passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo. E foi óbvio que Kageyama aceitou sem contestar, se deliciando com a boca quente do namorado. 

O ósculo, inicialmente, seguiu-se calmo, com o maior retirando as mãos das bochechas para uma melhor mobilidade e levando-as até a cintura de Hinata.

— Hum…! — um murmúrio saiu da boca do ruivo assim que sentiu as mãos grandes do levantador apertar um pouco, levando-o para ainda mais perto, praticamente colando um corpo ao outro.

Não demorou muito para que, em meio ao beijo, as mãos de Hinata saíssem da sua posição inicial e fosse para as costas largas que tanto gostava. Fez um carinho forte por baixo da camisa, arrancando um suspiro de Kageyama, que suspendeu o contato para poder respirar. 

Não pararam por muitos segundos, logo retomando o beijo, ainda com o atacante passeando com as mãos pela pele quente. Às vezes usava as unhas pra causar alguns arrepios no outro. Por outro lado, Kageyama não deixava de morder e chupar os lábios do ruivo, suspirando ao ter os movimentos copiados ao ponto de lhe arrancar pequenos gemidos. 

As mãos do levantador foram para as laterais da coxas, seguindo um caminho pervertido até às nádegas, as quais apertou sem pudor, arrancando um gemido de Hinata. 

Assim que precisaram se separar em busca de ar, Kageyama desceu os lábios até a pele do pescoço, começando ali uma sessão de beijos pequenos que fizeram uma onda de arrepios tomarem conta do corpo pequeno. Fez questão de deixar marquinhas em tom rosado na pele alva. Era satisfatório poder marcar aquela pele novamente, por isso não pensou muito quando avançou os pequenos beijos para alguns mais molhados. Hinata gemeu arrastado, arfando e expondo o pescoço. Sentiu uma das mãos saírem da sua bunda e deslizar lentamente corpo acima até alcançar seus cabelos. Não evitou dar um sorriso desavergonhado com a mão que se entrelaçou aos seus fios ruivos e puxou-os com certa força. 

Kageyama conhecia cada ponto fraco de Hinata, fazendo questão de se aproveitar de cada um deles. Por isso, direcionou os lábios até o lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando e fazendo Hinata sentir as pernas fraquejarem. 

— Você sabe onde isso vai dar, não sabe? — Kageyama perguntou com a voz rouca, correspondente à excitação que sentia.

— Eu sei… — praticamente suspirou as palavras e apesar de saber muito bem onde aquilo ia dar, não conseguia pensar direito devido aos beijos e chupões que se intercalavam entre seu pescoço e orelha.

Tobio sorriu sacana com a ideia que lhe passava na cabeça. Com toda certeza iria aliviar todo o tesão que sentia, mas sem ir muito longe pois sabia o local que estava e o que iria acontecer depois.

Seria simples e gostoso da forma como gostava. Afastou-se ligeiramente e pousou o olhar sobre o namorado. Os olhos fechados, a boca rosada e entreaberta junto com a respiração agitada, foi o motivo pelo qual mordeu os lábios com força para poder controlar a vontade de tomar Hinata ali mesmo, no chão e de qualquer maneira. 

— Senta no banco. — falou, fazendo Hinata sorrir.

— Vai mesmo continuar com isso? — o sorriso continuou safado e respiração pesada.

— Não é como se eu pudéssemos sair dessa maneira… — seu olhar se direcionou para um local bem específico que fez Hinata corar até às orelhas. — Agora senta no banco, baby. 

O ruivo suspirou, reconhecendo muito bem o que acontecia quando Kageyama lhe chamava pelo apelido. Com as pernas quase bambas, ele se sentou notando só agora como estava necessitado e excitado.

Observou com luxúria o mais alto retirar a camisa por cima dos braços, deixando que o tronco intocado aparecesse. Hinata salivou com a pele exposta, mordendo os lábios em uma tentativa falha de diminuir a vontade de lamber cada um dos gominhos bem definidos. 

Kageyama se aproximou, pegando novamente no rosto do namorado e arrancando mais um beijo de perder o fôlego, para logo em seguida descer com mais beijos pelo pescoço. Pode sentir quando as mãos menores que a sua voltaram a manter contato com a pele exposta do peitoral, mas acabou não dando muita atenção. Tentava se concentrar em tirar suspiros e gemidos dele, levando as mãos para a camiseta do rapaz, puxando-a para cima e deixando o tronco do menor exposto também.

Assim que jogou a camisa em um lugar qualquer, o olhar voraz das pupilas azuis escuras de Kageyama fizeram Hinata estremecer em expectativa. Viu como ele lhe fitava intenso mesmo que estivesse se abaixando para o meio da suas pernas. 

— Sabe o que eu quero fazer, não sabe? — o moreno perguntou assim que estava completamente de joelhos, vendo Hinata assentir com um sorriso. Kageyama não teve dúvidas quanto à sua aprovação. — Vai ser rápido e forte, do jeito que você gosta. Nós não temos muito tempo, então… apenas se preocupe em segurar um pouco os seus gemidos.

Oh, Hinata não via a hora de sentir a boca do namorado ali, chegava a estremecer em expectativa, e quase não segurou um gemido quando a mão robusta espalmou o seu pau, em uma carícia forte e lenta. Mordeu o lábio inferior e engoliu em seco. 

Segurar os gemidos seria difícil. 

Kageyama tombou para a frente para dar mais alguns beijos, mantendo o movimento da sua mão sempre constante. Acabou sorrindo quando sentiu as mãos do pequeno invadirem suas costas, arranhando-as enquanto gemia na sua boca.

Não demorou muito, afinal, tinha um trabalho melhor pra fazer. Largou a boca do outro com uma mordida singela e desceu sem enrolar muito. Já com as mãos no cós do shorts, Tobio fez menção de tirar, tendo a ajuda de Hinata que ergueu a pélvis para facilitar a tarefa. A peça foi para em algum canto que não deu importância e logo o levantador voltou, agora não com a mão, mas sim com pequenos beijos sobre o membro. 

O ruivo gemeu apenas com a sensação dos lábios macio sobre a boxer, coração batendo descompassado e respiração ofegante. Kageyama fazia questão de fazer movimentos cada vez mais lentos, beijando e usando as mãos para apertar as coxas. 

Não demorou muito para que também tirasse a boxer, deixando o pequeno mais aliviado, mas dessa vez não usou mais os movimentos lentos de antes. Sabia que não tinha muito tempo e ainda tinha que lidar com a própria ereção também. Por isso, lambeu toda a extensão mantendo os olhos fixos no seu ruivinho, enquanto subia e descia a língua de forma sensual, fazendo Hinata prender a respiração por alguns segundos.

Assim que julgou ser suficiente, abocanhou a ponta, rodeando a glande com a língua e chupando com vontade. 

— Ah…! — Hinata gemeu mais alto, segurando cabelos lisos e empurrando com força. 

— Hum! — Kageyama não evitou gemer sufocado com o carinho forte que recebeu. Continuou chupando, a mão na base deslizando junto com a boca, fazendo Hinata jogar a cabeça para trás com um suspiro arrastado. 

Arfou mais uma vez para então levar o pau do namorado até o fundo da garganta, se concentrando para não engasgar. Em seguida afastou-se para se deliciar com o barulho lascivo da sucção que a própria boca fez.

Não podia colocar em palavras a falta que tinha sentido daquilo, de ouvir Hinata gemer o seu nome e ficar completamente entregue. Era por isso que chupava com tanta vontade, levando o ruivo à beira da loucura. 

Hinata não soube bem quando levou a mão livre na boca e mordeu para tampar os gemidos. Bom, não que tivesse de fato tampando-os, porque cada vez que sentia a língua quente rodear a glande ou como tocava no fundo da garganta era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo, junto de um arrepio que não conseguia explicar e muito menos segurar. 

— Ah… Tobio…! — Das poucas vezes que abriu os olhos, pode ver Kageyama olhando para si com as pupilas dilatadas de prazer e voracidade, como se estivesse se segurando nos últimos resquícios de sanidade para não avançar para uma outra situação. 

O moreno levou a outra mão por baixo, apalpando o saco do ruivo enquanto forçava o membro fundo na garganta. Os gemidos de Hinata lhe inspirando a chupar mais forte e mais rápido. 

— Ah… isso! — puxou ainda mais os cabelos negros, começando a sentir o calor subir e o clímax se aproximar. — Hum…! Kageyama…! 

Vendo os espasmos no corpo do menor, Kageyama não se segurou, o chupando e estimulando repetidas vezes até que Hinata se perdeu no prazer. Espasmos tomando conta do corpo e puxando com ainda mais força o cabelo do outro, enquanto gemia arrastado finalmente gozando na boca do namorado. 

Kageyama se afastou um pouco, sorrindo satisfeito enquanto limpava o canto da boca com o polegar.

— Foi bom? — perguntou presunçoso, fazendo Hinata arquear as sobrancelhas enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração. 

— Você… você não está realmente perguntando isso, está? — devolveu a pergunta, endireitando sua posição no banco, passando as mãos no cabelo e na testa a fim de arrumar a bagunça que estava. 

Kageyama riu, se levantando um pouco e capturando mais um selinho do pequeno. 

— Senti saudades disso também… — murmurou, aprofundando o beijo de forma apaixonada. Hinata sentiu o próprio gosto na boca do namorado, e não evitou sorrir por isso. 

— Eu sei… — Hinata riu — você nunca resiste a mim!

— Não acha que está muito convencido? O que fizeram com o meu Hinatinha envergonhado no Brasil? — O ruivo gargalhou mais ainda, recebendo vários beijinhos carinhosos pelo rosto. 

Mas não demorou muito para que lembrasse de que Kageyama não havia desfrutado do momento quente dos dois, por isso:

— Hum… — Hinata tentou falar entre um beijo e outro — e você continua assim? 

Tobio sorriu. 

— Se quiser me dar uma mãozinha, eu aceito. 

\----

Assim que deu a sua mãozinha – literalmente falando – ambos voltaram à atmosfera apaixonada de antes. O que não durou muito pra falar a verdade, pois logo ouviram batidas raivosas na porta do vestiário, seguido de uma voz muito, muito irritada.

O treinador dos Adlers estava um fera, e fez com que os dois saíssem do abraço em que estavam e se vestissem às pressas. Nem se arrumaram direito e Kageyama saiu dali com o cabelo bem bagunçado, fazendo com o que o treinador se irritasse mais ainda. 

— É isso que estava fazendo? Você estava fodendo com seu namorado antes de um jogo, Kageyama? — o moreno apenas pode se encolher e escutar a bronca.

Isso porque eu só paguei um boquete e não fodi de fato, pensou o moreno assim que entrou na quadra, sendo seguido pelo treinador. Kageyama estava atrasado cinco minutos para o aquecimento, e já podia sentir os castigos que iria levar quando voltasse aos treinos. Se bem que eu acabei me aquecendo de outra maneira, pensou divertido e olhou os outros companheiros do time o fitarem com sorrisinhos maliciosos. 

Não demorou muito para que a quadra enchesse de pessoas para assistir ao jogo nacional, nem para que os rivais ficassem frente a frente, apenas separados pela rede. Hinata levava um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto, mesmo que tivesse levado uma super bronca do treinador, e tivesse tido que aguentar mil e uma gozações dos amigos.

O jogo foi árduo, como era de se esperar de dois monstros se enfrentando dentro da quadra. Entretanto, aquele foi o ponto alto do relacionamento que aconteceu de forma repentina para os dois. 

Anos atrás, ambos se enfrentando, ambos com desejos de vencer, e um mais preparado que o outro. Hoje foi o dia em que os dois estavam em pé de igualdade, e Tobio quis gritar para o mundo inteiro o quanto o seu namorado havia melhorado e estava foda.

Pela primeira vez, Kageyama pode ver Hinata devolver o seu saque com um recebimento perfeito e ainda cortar um toque rápido que somente ele sabia fazer. Kageyama queria gritar de orgulho, queria sair da sua quadra, pegar o pequeno pelo quadril e o erguer, como se Hinata fosse o seu mais precioso troféu. 

Como se fosse, não! Hinata de fato era o seu melhor troféu. 

Quando o time MSBY ganhou, não conseguiu esconder o sorriso de satisfação. Não que não tenha se esforçado ao máximo para ganhar, afinal, aquele jogo era para escolher quem representaria nacionalmente o Japão nas olimpíadas de vôlei. Mas ainda assim, Tobio não podia simplesmente esconder o sorriso de orgulho ao finalmente ver o seu pequeno gigante evoluir. Foi por isso que, assim que o jogo acabou e o treinador finalizou seu breve discurso sobre a partida, Kageyama praticamente voou para o outro quadra. Pegou Hinata em um beijo surpresa e deixando quase todos os colegas com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. 

Kageyama apertou o pequeno em um abraço, beijando seu rosto várias e várias vezes, repetindo sempre entre um beijo e outro o quanto estava orgulhoso. Hinata não escondia a felicidade e pouco se importou com o público – a maioria feminino – que gritou da arquibancada. Nem com as câmeras que os filmavam em um momento tão íntimo, correspondendo ao beijo e ao carinho que era lhe dado.

Não podia estar mais feliz com a volta de Hinata para sua vida. O seu pequeno raio de sol. Agora teriam todo o tempo do mundo para ficarem e treinarem juntos.


End file.
